The Hunted Fox
by DefectiveWriter
Summary: NaNoWrMo challenge for myself. Even after the X-Files are closed, members of an secret government still have their eyes on Mulder. Will they still torment his and his family's life like in the past? Will they finally cross the line? Review and Critique? Will update whenever I have time to type up what I've written. Thank you.


It was an early spring morning. Dana Scully was fast asleep in her bed. Asleep next to the woman was her husband. Scully was around 5'4" tall with shoulder length red hair, blue eyes, and a freckled face.

The forty-two year old woman slowly awoke. Scully rolled over to look at her husband. Fox Mulder was snoring lightly. Mulder was forty-four, 6' tall, had short brown hair, green eyes, and a constant 5 o'clock shadow.

Scully smiled and gently kissed her husband. Mulder groaned and yawned as he was woken up. The woman brushed her hair out of her face.

"Good morning hun," Scully spoke softly. Mulder yawned again and kissed his wife. Scully blushed slightly.

"Morning Scully," Mulder smiled. Scully cuddled up close to her husband. Mulder gave his wife a small smirk and started to kiss her deeply. Scully gave out a small groan.

"Mulder, not now. I don't want us to be interrupted," Scully said as she returned a couple of the kisses. Mulder nodded as he pulled away.

Scully smiled and got up from the bed. Mulder laid in the bed as he watched his wife leave the room. A few moments later, the man got up from the bed himself, and followed his wife.

As the couple left the bathroom, Scully went down the hallway and entered the bedroom next to theirs. Mulder smiled and followed after his wife.

In the bedroom, the couple's two and a half year old daughter was fast asleep in her bed. Scully was sitting on the bed brushing her daughter's hair out of her eyes. The small child mumbled slightly.

Mulder sat on the bed with his wife and picked up his daughter's stuffed fox. The small toddler had dark brown hair and green eyes like her father, but had freckles across her nose like her mother.

"Storm, time to wake up," Scully spoke softly. The small girl remained asleep. Mulder smiled and gently tried to wake his daughter. Storm slowly woke up and started crying.

"Aww Storm, you're okay," Mulder laughed as he picked his daughter up. Storm was rubbing her eyes unhappily. Scully snuggled on her daughter as her husband held her.

"Morning sweetheart," Scully spoke softly. Storm turned toward her father and cried. Scully smiled and brushed her daughter's hair.

Mulder stood up, and carried his daughter over to her changing table. Storm cried as her father laid her down. The older man handed his daughter her stuffed fox, before he changed her. When he was done he quickly picked up his daughter.

"See that wasn't too bad was it?" Mulder smiled at Storm. The small child mumbled unhappily.

"Hungry Daddy," Storm mumbled as she looked at her father. Mulder kissed his daughter and walked downstairs. Scully quickly followed after her family.

While in the kitchen, Mulder set his daughter into her booster seat while Scully got some fruit and yogurt for her daughter. Storm watched her mother as she gave her breakfast.

"Thank Mama," Storm mumbled. Scully gently kissed her daughter before she went to get breakfast for her husband and herself.

After breakfast Storm was sitting on her parents bed as she watched her mother get dressed for the day. The toddler was mumbling happily as she held her stuffed fox close to her.

"Stormy, would you like to go to the park today?" Scully asked her daughter. Storm nodded happily. Scully smiled and picked her daughter up. Storm quickly grabbed onto her mother happily.

"Hey girls," Mulder smiled as he walked into the bedroom. Storm mumbled as she looked at her father. Mulder's hair was wet and he had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey hun. We're going to take Storm to the park today. Is that okay?" Scully asked her husband.

"Mama, park," Storm looked at her mother. Scully smiled at her daughter.

"I know Stormy. Do you want Daddy to come with us?" Scully smiled. Storm nodded and smiled.

"Alright Storm. Let me get dressed then we can go, okay?" Mulder asked his daughter. Storm laid against her mother and mumbled happily. Mulder kissed his daughter before Scully took her downstairs.

While downstairs, Storm sat on the floor of the kitchen playing with a couple of her toys, while Scully made the family some lunch to take with them. Scully looked down at her child and smiled as she put the food into a bag.

"Hey hun. I'm ready whenever you are," Mulder spoke as he walked down the stairs. Storm saw her father, got off the floor, and walked over to him. The older man smiled down at his daughter.

"I'm ready. I just packed lunch. Storm's diaper bag is ready, she just needs her shoes and her coat on," Scully smiled. Mulder nodded and took his daughter's hand as he lead her over to the front door.

Storm sat on the floor and watched her father as he put her shoes on her. When he was done, he stood his daughter up and put her coat on her.

"Daddy, fox," Storm whined as Mulder tried to lead his daughter out of the house.

"Stormy, I have him. Go with Daddy and you can get him in the car," Scully explained to her daughter. Storm nodded and followed after her father.

Mulder smiled at his daughter as he opened the door to his car. Storm quickly reached up for her father. The older man picked up his daughter and got her in her carseat.

Scully leaned into the backseat of the car as her husband buckled their daughter in. She set the lunch and diaper bag on the floor of the car. She then handed her daughter her toy, kissed her, then went into the front seat.

When the family arrived at the park, Storm made some happy noises. Scully looked back at her daughter and smiled. Storm was holding her fox close to her.

"We're here Stormy," Mulder said out loud as he parked the car. Storm looked up at her parents and made more happy noises. Scully got out of the car, and into the backseat to pick up her daughter.

"Hi Mama," Storm said happily as Scully unbuckled her. Scully smiled at the toddler and loved on her. Storm giggled happily.

Mulder smiled at his family as he grabbed their lunch and the diaper bag out of the backseat. The family then went to sit at a picnic table near the play structures.

"Go play Stormy. Daddy and I will be right here when you want your lunch," Scully spoke as she set her daughter on the ground. Storm quickly reached up for her stuffed fox. The older woman smiled, gave her daughter her toy, and gave her a small push towards the play structures.

An hour later as Storm was sitting in the sandbox, a slightly older girl approached Storm. The girl was around five or six, with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, can I play with you?" the girl spoke as she sat in the sandbox. Storm whined unhappily and looked around for her parents. The other girl smiled at Storm.

"I'm Alyson. What's your name?" the girl looked at Storm. Storm whined loudly again. Scully heard her daughter and went over to her.

"What's wrong Stormy?" Scully spoke as she knelt down next to her daughter. Storm stood up and hugged onto her mother.

"Sorry, I just wanted to play," Alyson looked up at Stork. Scully smiled at the other girl. Storm mumbled unhappily.

"Aww Storm, she just wants to be your friend," Scully explained to her daughter. Storm laid on her mother and looked at the other girl.

Storm slowly let go of her mother and sat down in the sandbox. Alyson smiled happily and played with Storm.

A couple hours later an older man approached the two young girls. Storm noticed the older man walking over to them and became upset. Scully heard her daughter and quickly went over to her.

"Alyson, it's time to go home," the older man spoke. Alyson looked up at the older man and pouted. The man crossed his arms.

"Dad I don't want to. I made a friend," Alyson explained. The older man looked over at Scully and Storm.

"Oh hi. My name is John. Nice to meet you. Glad my daughter made a friend," John smiled at Scully and Storm.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Dana," Scully shook John's hand. Storm pushed her way into her mother's arms.

"Do you guys come here often? It's nice Alyson met someone to play with," John spoke to Scully.

"Yes we do. Maybe we'll see you two again soon?" Scully asked as she held her daughter close to her.

"That would be wonderful," John replied to Scully. Alyson then stood up, held her father's hand, and the two of them left the park.

"Mama hungry," Storm mumbled as she played with her mother's hair. Scully loved on her daughter before she picked her up.

"Hey Stormy, did you have fun?" Mulder asked his daughter as Scully returned with Storm. The toddler nodded and yawned.

That evening after dinner, Storm was sitting in front of the TV playing with her toys. Her parents were cuddling on the couch while they watched TV.

Storm was mumbling at her toys as a TV show about true crime played in the background. Mulder loved on his wife as they watched the TV show and their child.

Suddenly Storm hugged her stuffed fox close to her as she looked around. Scully sat up and looked at her daughter. Storm was visibly upset.

"What's wrong Stormy?" Scully spoke softly. Storm whined and hid her face in her fox. Scully looked over at her husband and got off the couch. Storm looked up at her mother.

Scully sat next to her daughter and smiled. Storm set a stuffed dog on her mother's lap and went back to playing. Scully leaned down and loved on her daughter.

"Mama stop," Storm whined at her mother. Scully pulled away from her daughter and watched her. Storm sat there thinking about what she just did. Suddenly she stood up and hugged onto her mother.

"Aww Storm, what's wrong?" Scully smiled at the small toddler. Storm yawned and laid on her mother. Scully picked up her daughter and returned to the couch with her husband.

Storm rubbed her eyes and yawned. Scully smiled at the small girl and loved on her. Mulder smiled at his family and held his wife close.

"Baby, do you want to sleep with Daddy and me tonight?" Scully asked her daughter. Storm nodded, hugged her toy fox close, and yawned. Soon the small toddler was fast asleep.


End file.
